A Queen's Duty
by animegamer89
Summary: AU, Takes place during R2 Turn 19. What would happen if Lelouch was killed at the end of the episode. Will Kallen give into the opinion of the other Black Knights, or will she renew her resolve to fight? Minor Spoilers. Changes have been made to chapter 2
1. The Body

**This story is a little AU I came up with. What if Lelouch did die in episode 19? Let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1: The Body**

Kallen shielded Lelouch, whose identity was now known, from the rest of the Black Knights. They had learned his identity, his power, and what he's done using it, and now, they were going to kill him. All that stood in their way was Kallen, who remained ever loyal. She had also wanted to know what Lelouch thought of her as, but all she ever got from him was a response of silence.

"Come on, please tell me!" she pleaded.

This time, instead of silence, she received laughter. The cold laugh of a madman filled the warehouse of the Ikaruga.

"Fools, you all realize it this late?" said Lelouch, "About the fact that you were all being used?"

He took off his mask, and looked towards them.

"About the fact that you're all just pawns?"

Whispers, hisses, and curses filled the room, but Kallen could only look at him in shock, and disbelief.

"Lelouch…" she began, but couldn't finish.

Lelouch looked into her eyes.

"Kallen," he began, "you were a very elite pawn among them all. Indeed, everything was on the chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen looked away, hurt and disgusted.

"I see," said Kallen as she turned away and stared at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes, "Farewell…Lelouch…"

Kallen walked away, never wanting to look at him again.

"Aim!" shouted Todou, and the Black Knights raised their weapons.

As Kallen walked away, she heard him say something only she could hear.

"Kallen, you must live on."

Stunned, Kallen turned around to face Lelouch.

"Fire!" shouted Todou.

The Black Knights opened fire, and Kallen saw the bullets pierce his body.

"Lelouch!" she screamed.

Lelouch's slender form fell slowly in her eyes, and when it finally landed, a loud thud was heard and she rushed to his side.

"Lelouch!" she screamed as she knelt down, and brought him up closer to her.

She began to shake him gently to get him to wake up, but it didn't work.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…come on…" she babbled as she continued to shake him.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, and looked into Kallen's.

"Kall…en…" he began weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm here," began Kallen, tears dropping down her face, "I'll get you out of here."

She attempted to pick up Lelouch, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"No," he objected weakly, "It's over…for me. This is where…I'll die…"

"Hey, don't think that," said Kallen, "You'll live, you hear me?"

"I won't…" said Lelouch, "I won't…and you know it."

She knew it, she just wouldn't accept it. She saw that his life was leaving him, so she had to ask while she had the chance.

"Why?" asked Kallen, "Why did you say those things to me?"

Lelouch looked at her.

"Because, I couldn't…have you die…for my mistakes," said Lelouch, "You…who stood by me…and made sure…I was doing…my job…"

"Lelouch…"

"You…have to live on for…our friends…for me…my…love…" said Lelouch.

Kallen gasped, "What…did you call me?"

Lelouch smirked, "Heh, you wanted…to know how I felt…right?" he said before coughing up blood.

"Lelouch! That's enough don't talk anymore!" shouted Kallen.

"How…I wanted…to see Ashford…one last time…" rambled Lelouch.

"And we will, just please, stay alive!" pleaded Kallen.

"I still…have one more thing…to do…before I go…" said Lelouch.

"What-" began Kallen, but she was cut off.

Lelouch had wrapped his hand behind Kallen's neck, and pulled her forward with the last of his strength, and kissed her. Kallen's eyes widened, as Lelouch's lips came into contact, but after a moment, she closed her eyes, pulled him toward her, and deepened the kiss. After what seem like forever, she felt him stop, as well as his hand go limp. She opened her eyes, and saw that the last of his life left him while they kissed. She buried her face into his chest, and cried uncontrollably. From above, Ougi and the others couldn't help but pity her. Schneizel, however, exhibited no such expression as he turned to Kanon.

"Secure the body," ordered Schneizel.

"Yes, your highness," said Kanon.

Kanon gave a signal, and several Brittaninan soldiers appeared on the floor below. They approached Kallen, who was still crying, but she stopped as soon as she heard the sound of the boots, and looked up at soldier.

"Move girl," ordered the soldier.

"No," said Kallen.

"I said move!" repeated the soldier.

"I won't," shouted Kallen, "I won't let you take his body!"

The soldier then hit Kallen across the face, the force sent her face first to the floor. The soldiers picked up the body of Lelouch, and carried him off before Kallen could recover from the blow of the hit. When she did get up, she saw Ougi and the others speaking to Schneizel.

"I will be taking my brother's body to the Avalon. I thank you for your cooperation," said Schneizel.

"Wait, we had a deal," said Ougi.

"Don't worry," assured Schneizel, "I give you my word, Area 11 will be returned to you."

"Alright then, thank you," said Ougi.

Schneizel and his entourage then left the Ikaruga's warehouse with Lelouch's body in a body bag. When they left, Ougi and the others went to Kallen, who had finally stood up, and stared at the bloody spot on the floor.

"Kallen," began Ougi, "This had to be done. We had to-"

Kallen punched Ougi straight across the face, causing him to lose balance and fall. Everyone either took a step back or forward while Ougi just looked up at Kallen.

"Save it Ougi," said Kallen as she turned her back on him, and walked away without even so much as looking at anyone.

**xXxXx**

On board the Avalon's medical ward, Nina, Lloyd, Cecile, Gino, and Anya saw Lelouch's body.

"Lelouch?! It can't be…" began Nina, "He's Zero?"

"My goodness, who would have ever thought that the infamous Zero was none other than a student," said Lloyd.

"He's not just any student," said Schneizel as he entered the room, "He was my younger brother, Lelouch Vi Brittania."

"What?!" cried out Gino, "He's the famous 'Castaway Prince?"

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate," said Schneizel.

"Hmm? Suzaku," began Anya as she looked over her shoulder and past Schneizel.

The entire group looked at Suzaku, who was standing there looking at the ground.

"Is it true, Prince Schneizel?" asked Suzaku in a serious voice, "Is it true that Lelouch was killed?"

Schneizel looked at him for a moment before answering, "Yes, it is."

Suzaku suddenly lunged at Lelouch's body, but was held back by Gino.

"Lelouch! How dare you die!" screamed Suzaku, "How dare you allow someone other than me to kill you!"

"Suzaku! Calm down!" shouted Gino as he pushed him back.

"Don't try to stop me Gino," warned Suzaku.

"Lord Kururugi," began Schneizel, "That's enough, if you want someone to be mad at, it should be me. I'm the one who allowed Lelouch to be killed."

"Prince Schneizel?" began Suzaku, "How did you-"

"He was killed by the Black Knights in a mutiny that I staged," said Schneizel, "But do not fret, you too are responsible for his death."

"I…am?" asked Suzaku finally calming down..

"Yes," answered Schneizel, "The tape recording of your conversation with him is what gave them their motivation to rebel against Lelouch. You have done a great service Lord Kururugi."

"But…I was supposed to kill him," said Suzaku in a quiet protest.

"Now now, what mattered most was stopping Lelouch, and clearing Euphemia's name, not settling old grudges," said Schneizel, who then turned his attention to the others in the room, "Now then, any and all information concerning Zero's identity is classified on the highest level, understood?"

"Yes, your highness," sounded off everyone except Suzaku.

"Dismissed," said Schneizel.

Everyone left the room except for Nina, and Suzaku.

"Did you know it was him, Suzaku?" asked Nina.

"During the Black Rebellion," said Suzaku, "I was ordered not to tell anyone though."

"I see," said Nina, before turning around and leaving.

Suzaku approached the body, and placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

'Forgive me, for not being the one to kill you,' thought Suzaku before leaving the ward.

**So, that's the first chapter. If you remember, the opening was the dialogue in the last part of the episode. Tell me what you all think so I can see if it's worth continuing or not. Once again, thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Seeds of Doubt

**Well, after all the reviews I got, I suppose that I will be continuing this story, which is great. This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but all these questions popped into my head. Questions like, "What will happen in Ragnarok?" and such, which some of you also asked. Anyway, I hope to submit work of the same quality as the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this story. For those of you who are reading my other work, "Rescuing Kallen," I will be taking a break from that for a bit, and I am going to do another Code Geass project, but I will work on it I promise. Now, I give you the next chapter of the story.**

**Important Note!! If you have not read this chapter yet, I replaced this chapter after removing part of the ending. In the original, Naoto was supposed to make an appearance, but I didn't know how to write the story from that point on. For anyone who liked it, I apologize. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it just wasn't working for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Seeds of Doubt**

In the former quarters of Zero, Kallen was lying down on one of the couches curled in a fetal position, and hugging a pillow. Her eyes were swollen from the tears that she released when her friend had died. After the incident at the warehouse that morning, Kallen left those who staged the mutiny, and refused to see anyone. After all, she had failed in her duty to protect not only Zero, but Lelouch.

'No,' thought Kallen, 'I was wrong, Lelouch and Zero weren't separate entities. They were the same person all the time. I was stupid to think such a thing.'

It was a heartbreaking revelation. He was dead, and this time, he wasn't coming back. She didn't know what to do. She no longer had Lelouch to follow, protect, and fight for, Suzaku was an enemy, and her friends from Ashford could have been killed along with Nunnally when the F.L.E.I.J.A. was launched. She felt alone, and there was no one there to give her comfort.

"Mistress?" squeaked C.C.

Kallen unraveled from her fetal position, and turned to see the green-haired woman.

"What?" she snapped.

C.C. immediately hid behind one of the couches of Lelouch.

"Oh, sorry," said Kallen as she remembered that the sly, teasing woman was gone, "What is it?" she asked more kindly.

C.C. slowly got up from behind the chair, and stood politely.

"Y-You seemed troubled mistress," began C.C., "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, C.C., I'm fine, but thank you," said Kallen when her stomach growled.

"Perhaps…the mistress is hungry?" suggested C.C.

Kallen blushed in embarrassment, "I guess I am."

C.C. gave a bow, and walked over to the intercom.

"Let's see…the master pushed this for food," said C.C. as she examined the device.

She pushed the button, and spoke in a clear voice.

"May I request a pizza for Mistress Kallen?" said C.C.

"It will be ready in a few minutes," said the voice in the kitchen.

"Thank you," said C.C., "Your food will be ready shortly," C.C. told Kallen.

"Thanks, C.C." said Kallen, "Listen, C.C., would you mind excusing yourself for a while. I'd like to be alone for a little bit longer."

"Of course mistress, anything I can do to be of service," said C.C., "Would you mind if I waited in the kitchen for your meal?"

"Yes, that's fine," said Kallen.

C.C. left the room as Kallen asked, and Kallen sat back down on the couch. She returned to her thoughts, and remembered all the times that she had spent with Lelouch, and his alter ego Zero. As Zero, he had given her hope. He had given her the Guren Mk II, and refined their crude resistance cell into a military organization that could finally challenge the mighty empire of Brittania, The Order of the Black Knights.

But Lelouch had given her another world that she cherished deeply, perhaps even more than the Black Knights, the Ashford Academy Student Council. There she had friends her own age, thanks to Lelouch's idea of having her join. Even though she thought it was a pain to be in school, she made a lot of happy memories while in the council. Milly's events, Shirley lecturing Lelouch and Rival, Suzaku being bitten by Arthur, and Nunnally making paper cranes, it was all worth it. And even though her relationship with "Lelouch" was different from her relationship with "Zero," she did care about him. It pained her as she realized that now, there was no chance of things going back to the way they were.

As she continued to ponder and reflect, she heard a knock.

'Wow, that was fast,' thought Kallen, thinking that the pizza was done.

When she walked over to the door, opened it, but she was surprised to see that it was Chiba, and not C.C.

"Oh, it's you," said Kallen coldly before she began to close the door.

However, Chiba stopped it from closing.

"Wait, Kozuki," began Chiba.

"What is it?" demanded an irritated Kallen, "I'm hungry, and I'm not in the mood to talk to you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Ougi wants to talk to you, it's important," said Chiba.

"If it's so damn important, he can get me himself," shot back Kallen.

Kallen was about to shut the door, when Chiba stuck her arm out to stop it from closing.

"Please Kozuki, just five minutes," requested Chiba as respectfully as she could.

Kallen gave Chiba a long, hard stare before giving a sigh, "Fine."

Kallen followed Chiba to the bridge. When they got there, Ougi, Todou, Diethart, and all the senior members were there waiting.

"Thanks for coming Kallen, we know you must hate us," said Ougi.

"You think?" said Kallen sarcastically, "So why am I here?"

Ougi pulled out a cassette tape, and put it in a player.

"The tape I put in was given to us by Schneizel," began Ougi, "It has the crime that Zero committed against the Japanese. It's why we did what we did."

"In other words, it's your thirty pieces of silver," retorted Kallen.

"We didn't betray anyone," shot back Ougi, "If anyone is the traitor, it's Zero."

"Not interested," said Kallen, "Now leave me a-" she said as she turned around, but Ougi pressed the play button.

"_Did you geass Euphemia into killing the Japanese?" she heard Suzaku's voice ask._

Kallen stopped in her tracks.

"…_yes, I gave the command." Answered Lelouch's voice._

She turned around.

"_Why such a geass?!" demanded Suzaku._

"_If the Special Administrative Zone of Japan was established, the Black Knights would collapse."_

Ougi hit stop.

"This isn't even all of it," said Ougi, "He's done a lot more than that."

"No…" began Kallen.

"This is what Zero has given us," said Ougi.

"No," Kallen said more loudly.

"He wasn't going to give us a better world, he was just using us to fulfill some personal agenda," said Ougi.

"It's a lie," said Kallen, "Everything on that tape, and everything you're saying is a lie!"

"It's no lie, and you know it!" said Ougi, "Haven't you ever wondered why weird things have happened in some of the operations we've conducted."

"No, but…" began Kallen.

"Why are you defending him?!" demanded Ougi.

"Because…I…" began Kallen, but couldn't finish.

"Why?! Tell me!" demanded Ougi.

"That's enough!" interjected Chiba.

Ougi stopped, and stared at Chiba; She had a look of anger on her face. She walked over to Kallen, who was now staring at the ground, and clenching her fists. She put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to tense up a bit. She looked at Chiba.

"I didn't mean to put you through this," apologized Chiba sincerely, "If you want to go, you may."

Kallen nodded before turning to Ougi.

"I hate you," she said coldly, but Ougi remained unfazed.

She left the bridge, and Ougi looked over to Chiba.

"I was trying to get her to see things through our perspective," said Ougi, "I could have handled it."

"I could see that," said Chiba sarcastically, "I despise Zero as much as you Ougi, but it doesn't give you the right to attack Kozuki."

"I wasn't attacking her," said Ougi defensively.

"Yeah you were," said Tamaki, "You were totally cornering her."

"Then again, of all of us, she was the most loyal," added Todou, "What she just did would have been the predicted response."

"Still, for the two of them to be that close, she must have loved him to have that kind of devotion," said Chiba as she stole a glance at Todou, which went unnoticed.

"In any case, it is highly unwise for anyone to try and talk to her about the matter. After all, she is a samurai who has just lost her lord," added Todou.

"Fine…" said Ougi before returning to his own thoughts, 'Kallen, this is for your own good. You'll hate me now, but in the end, you'll thank me for this.'

**xXxXx**

Kallen reentered Lelouch's room, and shut the door tightly. She leaned against it, and clenched her hands into fists.

'It's a lie! It has to be a lie!' she thought to herself over and over, 'Lelouch would never do that! Would he?'

As much as she tried to think otherwise, she couldn't help but think that one thing was for sure: it was Lelouch's voice that answered Suzaku's questions. It didn't sound like a string of selected words that were edited together to form the message. And it especially didn't sound like an imposter's voice, for she knew his voice better than anyone.

She reveled in it every time she received her orders, knowing that following it would be one step closer to achieving a dream that everyone shared, a free Japan and a better world. Yet that the same voice that commanded her to fight for that dream, ordered a princess to massacre her people. She slammed her fists against the door, trying to hold back more tears.

'Why…Lelouch…why did you…?' thought Kallen.

She had felt betrayed yet again. Her hero, the person that she had fallen in love with, Zero or otherwise, as much as it pained her to believe, was nothing more than a sham. He was no hero, just some spoiled prince playing his favorite game of chess. This time, they and their hearts, Kallen's heart, were the pieces. She felt her heart begin to crack because she was thinking such things. Like Ougi, Kallen had been offered a reason to hate Lelouch, and she took it.

"Lelouch, I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek, "But…I don't know if I can believe in you anymore.".

Kallen wiped her face, and was about to get up, and leave the room when she heard something from behind the door.

"_Please, Miss Kallen is waiting for her pizza. I have to get it to her," said a very timid voice._

"C.C.?" muttered Kallen.

"_You're not going anywhere!" shouted a voice, "Not until you pay for what you pay for what you did to us Japanese!"_

"_But, I didn't do anything!" cried C.C., "Please let me go!"_

Kallen then heard a crash, and she instantly went outside to see what was going on. She saw C.C. struggling against a group of three members of the Black Knights, as well as pizza, and a shattered tray on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded an incredibly furious Kallen.

The three immediately let C.C. go. C.C. slumped to the ground and began to hold herself, and cry.

"C-Captain Kozuki," began one of them, noticing her furious mood, "We were going to teach this woman a lesson."

"A lesson?" asked Kallen, "For what?"

"For manipulating us," said the soldier.

"Under whose orders does this action have any merit?" questioned Kallen sternly.

The group just stared at one another

"In that case, you have no business with this girl," said Kallen.

C.C. looked up, "…Mistress…"

"But-" began another.

"You are dismissed!" shouted Kallen.

They were furious with Kallen's orders, but she was a commanding officer. Also realizing that confronting Kallen may be the last thing they would ever do on earth, they all grumbled before leaving C.C. alone. Kallen walked up to her, and knelt down.

"Are you alright, C.C.?" asked Kallen, putting a shoulder on C.C..

"Thank you, Mistress," said C.C. in a voice of admiration.

Kallen looked at C.C. She was very vulnerable at this point in time, and she wouldn't risk leaving her alone. There was no telling who would attack her next, or what they would do to her. But one thing was for sure, it wouldn't be her. Even though she knew that C.C. gave Lelouch geass, C.C. was a different person now. She wouldn't pin any blame to something she doesn't remember doing. So, Kallen decided that the safest place for C.C. was by her side.

"C.C., you're going to spend the night with me," said Kallen, "It's not safe for you to be alone."

"But…I could never," began C.C., "To stay in your room…I'm not worthy…"

"Fine, then I'm ordering you to," said Kallen more harshly.

C.C. tensed at Kallen's change in tone, "…as you wish, mistress."

Kallen helped C.C. get up, but when C.C. saw the pizza, she almost cried.

"Forgive me mistress, I was unable to bring the pizza to you," apologized C.C.

"It's ok, I understand what happened," said Kallen, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

C.C. nodded politely, and Kallen led her to her room. Kallen's room on Ikaruga wasn't very far from Lelouch's. She often thought that the reason was that in case anything happened, she would be able to get to, and protect him more quickly. When they entered, Kallen led C.C. to the bathroom connected to her room, and took her to the shower. She cleaned up C.C., getting pizza sauce, and some cheese out of her hair, and gave her a spare set of pajamas.

"There we go," said Kallen, "All clean."

"You didn't have to Mistress," said C.C.

"Nonsense," said Kallen before she heard her and C.C.'s stomach growl.

"Say," began Kallen wanting to change the subject, "This time I'll get the pizza."

C.C. was about to object, but Kallen was already at the intercom.

"Hey, there was an accident, could you please make another pizza," said Kallen apologetically.

"Sure," said the cook, slightly irritated at what happened.

"Sorry, but thank you," said Kallen.

Kallen turned to C.C.

"Alright, don't leave this room, and especially, do not open the door for anyone unless it's me, do you understand?" said Kallen.

"Y-Yes," said C.C.

Kallen left the room, and set the lock on it.

**xXxXx**

Kallen got back, the aroma of pizza filled the room. C.C. felt her mouth water as Kallen set the tray on her bed.

"Eat up," said Kallen as she picked up a slice of the pepperoni, sausage, and anchovy pizza.

C.C. was more than happy to follow Kallen's orders. As Kallen saw C.C. eat the pizza happily, something in her heart ached. She missed C.C., teases, sarcasm, and all.

'C.C., you'd make sense of all this, wouldn't you?' she asked inwardly.

Kallen, returning from her thoughts to the present saw C.C. crying.

"C.C., what's wrong?" asked Kallen.

"It's just…this was the first thing master gave me," said C.C. referring to the pizza.

"Master…?" asked Kallen before realizing that she was talking about Lelouch, "Oh…"

It was a quiet moment before C.C. spoke up.

"It's not true is it?" asked C.C.

"What is?" asked Kallen.

"The things that they talk about. The things they say about master," said C.C.

"I…I'm not sure," said Kallen, "Lelouch often kept secrets, so I don't know what to believe."

"They aren't!" piped up C.C.

Kallen was taken aback by C.C.'s sudden change in attitude, "C.C…."

"Master was very kind to me," continued C.C., "He fed me, gave me clothes, a bed to sleep on; he was much kinder than my last master. So I know whatever they say isn't true."

Kallen just stared at C.C.

"I-I'm sorry," said C.C., as though she made a mistake, "I was out of line mistress. I…I am just…afraid."

Kallen got the pizza off her bed, and set it on the table.

"Don't worry about it C.C.," said Kallen, "I'm going to take a nap. Don't leave the room, do you understand?"

"Of course," said C.C.

Kallen lied down on the bed in her room, while C.C. took a small couch, and both began to drift into sleep, their thoughts on the same man.

**There's the new version, which works even without the Naoto dream sequence. As I stated last time, I thought the last chapter was a little short, so from this point on, I will try to make the chapters longer. If there were any OOC moments, I apologize. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Author's Note: The "thirty pieces of silver" bit is a biblical reference, as well as something I remembered from the T.V. show "Angel," and I thought it would be a nice line for Kallen to say.**


End file.
